loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Enma
Enma is the son of the Earth Flamed Dragon and best friend of Ike. Appearance Enma has a laid-back appearance and is inferior in stature to many around him. He has both red eyes and red hair. The pupils of his eyes take the shape of the four pointers of a compass. He is a thin teen with a short build and he wears the usual school uniform. When not in his traditional uniform, he has been seen wearing a normal sweatshirt and jeans. He seems to slouch while sitting and buckles his knees near his midsection. Personality Enma is a rather gloomy and his social skills are poor at best; his shy demeanor and quiet voice make him an easy target for bullying. He appears to be weak-minded, even to the point that describes him as "the type who'd get teased a lot." He was also called a demon for being a son of a dragon and got bullied. He reminds Ike the way he was bullied as well. And Enma has motion sickness like all Dragon Slayer but can handle only Air Transportation. History Enma is the son of the Earth Flame Dragon who one day came to Enma bleeding out saying that he got in a conflict between the Elemental Dragon and after hearing the words he dies leaving Enma all by himself. Enma had no friends and was teased and called a monster or demon by the locals but Enma just tried to run away and just wanted to be alone. Soon after meeting Ikeand finding out their fathers both killed each other Ike and Enma both fought it out with hatred and causing great destruction. But as the battle almost ended Reborn said that "Why fight cause of the past and just look ahead towards the future" soon after hearing these words Enma and Ike bought stop fighting and soon become friends. Later on they both become brother and Enma starts to live with Ike and Reborn. Later on in life Enma is killed by falling in the trap made by a group of mad Fallen Angels and was soon buried by Ike and Reborn. Magic and Abilities *'Dragon Slayer Magic': Due to being the Earth Dragon Slayer Enma can create and manipulate Earth from his body and can control anyway he wishes but he is also called the Earth Flamed Dragon Slayer because he can control both flame and earth using Duel Element Mode giving him the two elements to control and he can enter this as many times as he wishes which is something Ike can't even do often. He can eat the external sources of Earth but like all dragon slayers he cannot eat his own Earth he produces himself. *'Gravity Magic ': Enma can control Gravity and use it by using the earth he controls. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combat': Enma is known to be a skilled master at Hand to Hand combat. *'Duel Elemental mode': Enma is able to use two elements at once combing a element with his Earth he has done two elements Fire which he always uses with his Earth being able to turn into only he can do and no other called Earth Flame. 'Berserk Mode Stages' Ike and Enma share the same type of berserk modes: *'Hyper Dying Will Mode': Enma eye contacts glow light Red and grows 5x stronger. Also he grows emotionless not showing any emotion and doesn't speak much. *'Dragon Force': Enma is able to unlock Dragon Force mode which his skin starts becoming like Dragon Scales and his voice becomes deeper and magical energy surrounds around him this making him 10x stronger. This is stage 2 of his Berserk Mode when in this he doesn't just become stronger he also becomes a completely different person looking like a older version of himself. *Earth Flame: Enma possesses one of the Seven Flames of the Earth. He possesses the Earth flame, which allows him to manipulate gravity, this is when he uses both Fire and Earth. Category:Characters Category:Anime Related Category:Male